projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ling Xiaoyu
Xiaoyu is a high school girl and also a strong fighter. She comes from the Tekken series. She hopes to build her own amusement park, and hopefully, settle the dispute of the Mishima family. She attends Mishima Polytech along with Jin. Profile Ling Xiaoyu loved amusement parks as a child, and one day hopes to build her own. While vacationing with her family in Hong Kong, she learns that the Mishima Financial Empire is rich and sneaks aboard a yacht bearing the name. Heihachi was informed of her unannounced arrival, and when the boat arrived, the guards were knocked down by the young hurricane. She threatened to go wild again if she didn't accept his challenge, but just gave a good laugh and says he'll help build her park...provided she won the Tekken tournament. After some hard training, she received a mysterious email warning her about Heihachi's true intentions and the danger she was in. She replied, but no other messages were received. Her intuition told her the sender was Jin Kazama, who disappeared during the last tournament. After hearing an announcement of the next tournament, she joins the fight hoping to find Jin and learn the truth about Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. She was saved from Heihachi's schemes by one of the fighters, Yoshimitsu, who also told her the story of the Mishima family. She believed that the root of the evil within the clan was Heihachi's cruel upbringing of Kazuya. When she hears of Heihachi's death, she laments, hoping to turn back the hands of time. A scientist came to her and offered to build a time machine for her if she can get the funds. She then pulls a wadded up paper out of her pocket...the invitation to the 5th Tekken tournament. She breathed a sigh of relief that Heihachi didn't really die, but now that Jin is the head of Mishima Zaibatsu, he aims to take his life. With tensions high around the world, she enters the 6th Tekken tournament in the hopes of saving Jin's soul from evil. Crosspedia Entry A student at Mishima High School, along with Jin. In order to achieve her dream of creating a theme park, she originally made contact with the then-head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi. She then came to learn of the deep antagonism between the members of the Mishima family. After seeing Jin suffering as a result, she was determined to try and help him out, and followed after him when he set off on his own. Although she does like to stick her nose into others' affairs, she is kind at heart and honestly wishes for the resolution of the conflicts within the Mishima family. She has a pet panda with whom she is very close with. She fights using a variety of martial art, attacking from a mixture of different stances. Other appearances Xiaoyu also appeared in Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2, Street Fighter X Tekken (partnered with Jin) and Full Bokko Heroes X. Gameplay In Project X Zone, Xiaoyu and Jin are both introduced in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive, and later Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon. In Project X Zone 2, she changed to paired with Chun-Li from Street Fighter and first appear with her in Chapter 5: The Phoenix Mirror She retain her moves from Tekken. Her style consists of different martial arts taught by her grandfather, including her famous Phoenix Style. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Legendary Chinese Getup (ATK +310, TEC +40, DEX +25) Accessory: Four Thousand Years of Chinese Miracles (ATK +50, DEF +232, TEC +10, DEX +25, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes Her theme is a remix of the Tekken Tag Tournament theme. Same theme with Heihachi Mishima. Tekken Tag Tournament Piano Intro (Massive Mix) -Tekken Tag Tournament - Project X Zone Music Extend|Tekken Tag Tournament Opening (Project X Zone) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Opening (Project X Zone 2)|Tekken Tag Tournament Opening (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu List of Quotes - Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Trivia *Xiaoyu shares the same voice actress with Alisa Ilinichina Amiella and Aura. *Xiaoyu is the only playable character not seen standing behind Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu during the opening of Project X Zone 2. She is only seen briefly from behind with Chun-Li and Morrigan Aensland near the end of the opening. Gallery Xiaoyu.jpg|Xiaoyu (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) Ling_Tekken6_BR_04.jpg|Xiaoyu Vs. Paul (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) tekken-tag-tournament-2_2012_04-17-12_015.jpg|Xiaoyu & Panda (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) alisa-6-tekken-xiaoyu.jpg|Xiaoyu Vs. Alisa (Tekken: Blood Vengeance) File:Tekken7-ling-summer-screenshot.png|Xiaoyu's Swimsuit from Tekken 7 Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tekken Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters